


Hallucinogenics

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Spencer Reid, Supernatural Hunter Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: When Reid misses work for a few days, Hotch sends Derek to check it out. When Derek finds Sam there, the same Sam Reid has talked about constantly, the two break into Reid's apartment. There they find Reid barely able to tell what's real and what's not.Trigger Warning: Anxiety, schizophrenia
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Apartments

"Yeah, I'm headed up to his apartment right now, Hotch," Derek said into the phone. 

"Let me know what you find," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. "Reid's missed work for four days and no ones heard from him since. Something has to be wrong."

"Yeah. I'll keep you updated. I gotta go," Derek said before hanging up. 

Derek slid his phone in his pocket as he came up the stairs. He froze when he saw someone knocking on Reid's door. 

"Who are you?" Derek asked as he walked over. 

"Reid's...friend," he said awkwardly. "You a friend too?"

"Yeah. I'm Derek Morgan," Derek said before knocking on the door himself. 

"Sam," Sam said, nodding. "Reid's mentioned you a lot." 

"You're Sam?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said awkwardly. "I'm guessing I'm talked about too?" 

"Yeah," Derek said before knocking on the door again. "Reid? Come on. Are you in there?"

"I'm tempted to break in," Sam said nonchalantly. 

"You do realize that I'm an FBI agent, right?" Derek asked. 

"You're an FBI agent who's also looking for Reid and who would do the exact same thing," Sam retorted. 

"You got me there," Derek said blankly. 

"Reid? We're gonna break in if you don't open the door so don't shoot us when we come in," Sam said before looking at Derek. "You wanna kick in the door or me?"

"Help yourself," Derek said as he rubbed his eyes before Sam kicked in the door. 

Sam and Derek walked into the apartment and froze when they saw books all over the floor. Derek pulled out his gun at the same time Sam did, both of them staring at each other awkwardly. 

"Please tell me you have a license for that," Derek said as he looked at Sam. 

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding awkwardly. 

Derek rubbed his eyes before they searched the rest of the apartment. Sam made his way into one of the rooms and froze, seeing Reid curled into a ball in the corner. 

"Reid?" Sam asked as he ran over. "Are you okay? What's going on? What happened?"

"You're not real," Reid said anxiously, his face tear stained. "You're not...you're not here."

"Oh crap," Sam said to himself, sighing. "Reid, listen. I'm real. Okay? I'm real. I promise."

"No you're not," Reid said anxiously as he scrambled away from Sam. 

Derek came into the room and looked at Reid with a sad expression. 

"Reid, listen," Sam said calmly. "Listen. I'm here. I'm real. Okay. I'm real. So is Derek. I've been through what you've been through. I haven't known what was real and what wasn't. I've been where you are right now."

"Ho...How did you...how did you know?" Reid asked anxiously, his eyes watering extremely. "I can't tell what's real and what's not anymore, Sam. I can't...I...I can't tell."

"I had a scar," Sam said, showing his hand. "That was years ago but I had one. That pain feels different, it feels different than the hallucinations. It feels real, Reid."

Reid went to grab the knife on the floor but got grabbed by Sam and pinned against the wall. 

"Hey, hey. I'm real," Sam said. "Don't try and hurt yourself because of that."

Reid looked over at Derek before looking back at Sam again.

"More than 70% of people with schizophrenia experience hallucinations," Reid said anxiously, his eyes watering extremely still. "I...I'm just seeing things. I'm just...you're not..."

"Kid, you don't have schizophrenia," Derek said cautiously. 

"I got diagnosed a few days ago," Reid said anxiously, his hands shaking. 

"What?" Derek asked. "Why didn't...why didn't you say anything?"

"I told Sam," Reid mumbled. 

"Why not the rest of the team?" Derek asked. 

"Because everyone treats me like I'm a little kid, Morgan," Reid said as he walked closer to Derek. "I thought I could handle it...but obviously not."

Reid quickly grabbed Derek's gun from the holster and pointed it at him as he scrambled to the other side of the room. 

"You're...not real," Reid said anxiously. 

"Reid!" Derek yelled. "We're real! Please!"

"No you're not," Reid said, his eyes watering. "You can't be...you can't be real."

Reid pulled the trigger with his shaky hand, the sound of the gunshot echoing through the apartment. Derek collapsed on the floor, him now holding his hand over his shoulder. 

"You're...You two are demons," Reid said anxiously. 

"Reid, listen," Sam pleaded, his voice desperate. "Listen to me. We're not demons. I'm real. So is Derek. I can prove it."

"How?" Reid asked, pointing the gun at Sam now. 

Sam pulled out a flask of holy water and drank it. 

"See? Holy water. I'm not a demon," Sam said. 

"No. No. No," Reid said anxiously before Sam splashed some on Derek. 

"See? We're not demons," Sam said. 

"This is a trick," Reid managed to say. 

Sam pulled out his pocket knife, Reid tensing up. 

"Do you trust me?" Sam asked, Reid nodding hesitantly. 

Sam grabbed Reid's free hand and wrapped his palm around the blade of the knife. He squeezed Reid's hand quickly, enough for Reid's body to tense up and him to drop the gun. Sam kicked the gun away over towards Derek, who grabbed it and put it back in his holster. 

"Reid, listen, the pain is different. And I know that's not a good solution but it's the only solution you have right now," Sam said as he kept a tight grip on Reid's hand, both of their hands now covered in blood. 

Reid bit his lip from the pain and grabbed Sam's other arm. Reid looked at Sam anxiously with watering eyes and nodded, him not seeing Sam with black eyes anymore. 

"Morgan..." Reid cried before running over to him. "I'm...I'm so sorry...I'm-"

"Kid. Kid. It's fine. It's fine. It's okay," Derek said, nodding as he was struggling to breathe. "I'm okay. I'm more worried about you right now."

"I'll call an ambulance," Sam said as he quickly pulled out his phone.


	2. Hospitals

"Are you here for Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan?" The doctor asked, Hotch picking his head up. 

"Yes," Hotch said as he quickly got up from the chair in the waiting room. "What's going on?"

"Derek Morgan is in surgery still," the doctor said. "The bullet missed his heart but the doctors are hopeful." 

"I'm not understanding," Hotch said. "How did he get shot?"

"We don't know who did it," the doctor said. 

"Where's Spencer Reid?" Hotch asked. 

"He's getting patched up. You'll be able to see him now if you want," the doctor said as he ushered for Hotch to follow him. 

Hotch followed the doctor down the hallway and into one of the rooms. He saw Reid sitting on the table and getting a cut on his palm patched up. Hotch looked at the unfamiliar guy next to him, Reid clenching his hand. 

"Hey, Hotch," Reid said anxiously, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Hey," Hotch said with a concerned and confused tone. "What happened?"

"I...I did this," Reid said quietly. 

"Did what?" Hotch asked. "Did that to your hand?"

"No. No. I...I hurt Morgan..." Reid said anxiously. "Sam stopped me before it got worse but...I still...I still hurt...hurt him..." 

Hotch ushered Sam to the other side of the room. 

"You're the Sam Reid talks about I'm assuming?" Hotch asked, Sam nodding. "What happened?"

"He got diagnosed with schizophrenia a few days ago," Sam said quietly. "So I've been keeping an eye on him. And then when he didn't call me back today, I stopped by his place. And then everything went downhill from there. He couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. He shot your friend Derek because he thought he...he was a demon."

Hotch sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"I got him to calm down a little bit," Sam said. "Enough to break the episode."

"How?" Hotch asked. 

"That scar on his hand was me," Sam said awkwardly, Hotch frozen. "It was the only thing I could think of. I didn't want him shooting himself too so."

Sam rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you for helping," Hotch said, Sam nodding.

"Can I talk to Sam alone?" Reid mumbled, staring at his hand. 

"Yeah," Hotch said as him and the nurse left the room. 

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he walked over. 

"I don't want this," Reid mumbled with a shaky voice. "I don't want schizophrenia, Sam."

"I know," Sam said sadly. 

"I need it gone," Reid said anxiously. "I need it gone."

"Reid-" Sam started. 

"I need Jack," Reid said, his voice breaking. 

"Okay. I'll text Jack and tell him to come here," Sam said as he pulled out his phone and texted him. 

"I'm sorry," Reid said anxiously, pulling Sam closer and wrapping his arm around his arm. 

Reid leaned against Sam's arm as he continued to hug it, Sam sighing. 

"What are you sorry for?" Sam asked sadly. 

"For needing to be healed," Reid said. 

"Reid, stop thinking like you needing to be healed is a burden," Sam said before Jack teleported into the room. "Hey, Jack."

"Hello," Jack said, holding up his hand. 

"Can you heal me?" Reid mumbled. "Don't heal my hand though. Just...heal my mind."

Jack nodded with a confused expression before walking over. He touched Reid's forehead, Reid instinctively grabbing Sam's hand. 

"Is it good?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know yet," Reid said.

"Jack, you should leave now," Sam said before Jack nodded and teleported from the room. 

"I don't know yet," Reid repeated. 

"It's okay," Sam said, nodding. "You're okay. Even if Jack couldn't heal you...we'll figure this out, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." 

Reid nodded, his eyes watering extremely now as he hugged Sam. 

"Sorry to interrupt," Hotch said as he came into the room, Reid pulling away from Sam. "But there's something you should know." 

"What do you mean?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"The doctors found a few hallucinogenic drug compounds in your system," Hotch said. 

"No. No. No. I got tested," Reid said anxiously. 

"You may have hallucinated that," Hotch said awkwardly. "Because there's no record of you being tested....anywhere."

"How did he get dosed?" Sam asked. 

"We worked a case right before Reid dropped off the radar," Hotch said. "With a suspect who was drugging people with drugs that can make you hallucinate. Is there any chance you got injected?"

"Me and the unsub ended up in a fight," Reid said quietly, staring at the floor. "Maybe he injected me then. I don't know."

"You have a bruise on your side," Sam said, Hotch giving him a weird look. 

"How have you seen..." Hotch asked with a confused tone. 

"No comment," Sam said awkwardly, Reid snickering slightly. "I didn't get a close look at it but it looked like a bruise."

Reid lifted up his shirt slightly before Sam guided his hands. Sam sighed when he saw the bruise again. 

"Yeah...that's an injection mark," Sam said, sighing. "Is there a cure?"

"The drugs only lasted for a few days but maybe this compound was the final result he was looking for," Hotch said. 

"How do we cure him?" Sam asked. 

"The drugs should dissipate from my system soon. He said they would," Reid said tiredly. 

"So we have to wait it out," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Please don't leave me," Reid said to Sam, his voice breaking. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Sam said, Reid nodding anxiously. 

"Do you want the rest of the team to know?" Hotch asked. 

"No. No. Please. Not now," Reid said quickly as his eyes started watering again, Hotch nodding. 

"Okay," Hotch said. "I won't." 

"How's Morgan?" Reid asked. 

"He got out of surgery," Hotch said. "He's going to be okay. He's resting now but he's okay." 

"Thank you," Reid said, sighing in relief. 

"Get better, Reid," Hotch said. 

Reid nodded with a slight shakiness to him. He looked back at Sam, who smiled. 

"I'm not leaving," Sam reassured. "I promise."


End file.
